Harry Potter After The War
by Craycraynerdgirl
Summary: This is what I think happened after the war and I do not own these characters just the storyline please like and Enjoy!


This is what I think would happen after the war.

*Harry just defeated Voldemort and they are all in the great hall

McGonagall is saying " I would like to thank everyone who fought in this war and especially to Harry Potter for finally removing are the world from evil."

*Harry is thinking about all who died for him and just ran out of the hall*

Ginny is worried about Harry so she follows him out into the forbidden forest* Ginny said: "Hey Harry where are you". Then she finds him crying on a rock saying it's all his fault and he wishes Voldemort would have just killed him. Ginny gives him a big hug and says you were a hero today and all the people that died did not die for you but for freedom. Harry says to Ginny, "you always know how to cheer me up!" Then Ginny says "come on let's go back to the feast and enjoy ourselves because finally, Voldemort is dead!" Then on their way back boom, a dementor comes right up to Ginny and tries to make her think of unhappy thoughts. Harry is quick and gets out his wand and says "Expecto patronum"! Afterward the dementor left but Ginny was lying there on the ground as frozen as could be It looked like her soul was ripped right out of her. Harry was screaming Help! Then Ginny spoke just for a brief moment and said Harry then she fell back frozen on the ground. Harry was crying and saying "It was all my fault" I should have had the dementor attack me instead of Ginny. Then he picked up Ginny and rushed her to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came rushing in and said" What happened to her, put her on this bed. Then Harry said a dementor came and then she froze and said my name faintly then fainted. " Ok, Potter here is what I want you to do if you want me to save her life go in the great hall and get Professor McGonagall and say it's urgent and then go tell the Weasley's what happened to Ginny. Harry rushed to the great hall and ran up to the teacher's table and told McGonagall something happened to Ginny Madam Pomfrey needs you in the hospital wing. Then McGonagall was quick to her feet and ran off to the hospital wing. Everyone was looking around to see why McGonagall left without saying anything. Everyone was chatting about what they thought happened. Some kids thought Voldemort was back while others thought McGonagall had to use the restroom urgently. Then Harry went up to the Weasley's and told them what happened to Ginny. Ron was yelling at Harry saying things like Why did you not try to save her! Harry was very mad at Ron while Hermione was trying to calm them down "boys stop arguing Ginny needs us right now so stop making a big deal out of this especially you Ron. Mr. Weasley was the first to run to the hospital wing followed by the rest of the Weasley's. When they got their professor McGonagall was muttering in indication over Ginny. Then when McGonagall was done Ginny woke up, her eyes as big as balls and then she started screaming. Then Harry was screaming "Help her". Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked frightened as her daughter was going through a "fit". Ron was looking straight at Hermione and was trying to ask her what's wrong with Ginny but no words came out." Bill and Fleur came rushing in while Fleur was asking " WHat's wrong with Ginny? *Harry looked like he was about to burst into a million tears because the one he loved looked like she was going to die." Hermione gave Harry a hug and said "she will be alright she's strong I promise. Then everyone left because Madam Pomfrey said if she doesn't wake up in a week I'm afraid she might die" All the Weasley's looked horrified while Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Harry were crying. Everyone left to go to bed except for Harry because he wanted to stay with Ginny" days and Days past and Ginny still hasn't woken up. Harry was feeling tired and beaten even though the Weasley's said go take a break but he said: " I will not rest until she is awake". Sometimes people would come in and bring Ginny cards, fizzing whiz bees, chocolate frogs and other yummy treats. Then when it was the last day of the week and Harry was just staring at Ginny while she was still in a coma, he looked her straight at her eyes and then She said "Harry where am I, I'm scared! "Ginny you're ok," said Happy Harry. He hugged her so tight that he never wanted to let go . " ow ow you're hurting me Harry" said Ginny while in pain. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to," said Harry while withdrawing from Ginny. "No no it's fine but what happened to me? Said confused Ginny. Harry told her the whole story and then Madam Pomfrey came in. "Oh Ginny you're up that's a relief. I shall go find your family and tell them that you are up and ok. Said happy Madam Pomfrey! Then the Weasley's came rushing in. Mr. Weasley was saying "you're ok my daughter is ok !" They were so happy that Ginny was alright so they all went to a fancy muggle restaurant for dinner. *Hermione and Ginny are getting ready* What should I wear said frantic Ginny while looking through her big collection of dresses. " I don't know said Hermione but this one, *she pointed to an emerald dress* matches your eyes. Said, Hermione, while doing her makeup. Then they met Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room. *HArry's mouth was wide open when he saw Ginny in her dress. He looked her straight in the eyes and from that moment on he knew he loved only one redhead girl Weasley, Ginny. Then she said to Harry " What are you staring at " she said with confidence in her voice. Then Harry had the guts to say you like nice Ginny" Afterward Ginny said "you too Potter" Then Hermione came down and Ron was standing there frozen and all he could say was "pretty". *Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all laughed! "All ready to go ?" replied Hermione. YEs muttered harry ginny, and on. * Then they met the other Weasley's up and side-apparated to an alleyway behind the restaurant. Ginny took harry's hand and they looked at each other straight in the eyes and smiled at each other Then they ate a very nice meal and went back to the burrow. "Ok Harry you're with me and mione you're sleeping in Ginny's room, " said on while stuffing his face with a bread roll he took from the restaurant." Can't you ever stop eating" said Hermione while hitting him with a newspaper. " ok ok I'll stop eating for you ok mione." said Ron in an irritated tone while putting down his bread roll. "Goodnight guys I'm so tired , see u boys in the morning." Said Ginny while heading towards the staircase. "Wait up!" said Hermione as she ran up the staircase to ginny's room. Then everyone went to bed and Harry was lying in his bed thinking about all who died for him. After about an hour he finally fell asleep. *Ginny is dreaming about seeing Fred again* while Harry is having a nightmare about Ginny dying and It was all his fault. At about 9:00 in the morning Harry woke up frightened he was sweating and he was wondering where Ron went. Then he ran down the stairs and everyone was eating breakfast. "Good morning dear would you like a spot of breakfast," said Mrs. Weasley while refilling Ron's plate. "No thank I'm not hungry," said Harry while sitting down next to Ginny and across from Ron and Hermione. " Hey Harry why were you thrashing in your sleep?" said Ron while shoving his bacon down his throat. "Just a bad dream" replied Harry. " What was it about?" said Ginny while scrapping the food of her plate. " Just forget about it ok " said Harry who was getting very irritated. Then Harry got up and left. "What is his problem today?" said Ron while pushing in his chair. "I'll go talk to him" replied Ginny. Then she ran up to Ron's room to find Harry. " Hey, Harry are you in here". Said, Ginny, while knocking on Ron's door. Then Harry opened the door and Ginny came and sat down next to him on the bed. " What's wrong Harry?" said Ginny while sitting down. " I just had a really bad dream and it felt so real!" said Harry in a depressed voice. " What was your dream about?" said Ginny in a questioning voice. " You died and it was my fault!" replied Harry while crying. " No no it was all a dream I'm here Harry and I will never leave you," Said Ginny while she was giving him a hug. Then Harry and Ginny got out of the hug and just looked into each other's eyes for about 5 to 10 minutes. Then Harry leaned into Ginny when their lips were almost touching. Then Ron came into the room and ruined the moment. " What are you guys doing, Harry you can not date my sister you hurt her once and I don't want her to get hurt again." said angry on while he was about to punch Harry. " Don't hurt him and yes Ron I love him and you can't stop me from loving Harry" replied Ginny in an angry tone. " Fine if that's what you want, so be it." said Ron who stormed out of the room. Then Ginny started crying and Harry was comforting her saying it's ok I'm here for you and I will never leave your side" Said Harry while looking straight at Ginny's green emerald eyes. Then Harry stepped closer to Ginny so their bodies were touching and he kissed her. " I love you Harry" said Ginny whose eyes were glistening. " I love you too Harry" replied Ginny. Then the Weasleys and Hermione came into the room. " what is the matter of all this on came down angry so you guys better explain" said angry Mrs. Weasley. Then Harry and Ginny explained to Mrs. Weasley what happened. Then Hermione went to go talk to Ron and Mrs. Weasley told them it was ok if they dated. Then they all went down for dinner and Ron kept giving the dirty eye to Harry. Ron was so mad at Harry that he made him sleep on the couch and kicked him out of his room. *Harry is crying on the couch* He was saying to himself that he wished his best friend didn't hate him. Then Ron came down and apologized to Harry and said he didn't mean to yell at him and he is ok with Harry and his sister Harry and Ron headed back to Ron's bedroom. * The next morning* " Wake up Harry" said Ginny while gently tapping his shoulders. "I'm up I'm up", replied Harry. "We better get downstairs for a spot of breakfast" said Ginny. "Ok" replied Harry. Then they went downstairs and they sat down across from Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was filling up everybody's plates and Hermione and Ron were bickering about some new wizarding book. Ron kept saying " I think books are the worst things in the world and this book is really weird" and Hermione was like " how dare you insult books they have a personality of their own and they are a life necessity and this book is about a strong wizard who had his own amazing collections of beasts". And that went on on and while Ginny and Harry were just sitting there eating breakfast, intrigued with the bickering between Hermione and Ron. Mrs. Weasley has to stop them from fighting. "Hey guys do you want to go meet Luna and Neville at the leaky cauldron" Said Ron. Everyone said yes and then they all went to their rooms to get ready.

*In Ginny's room with Hermione and Ginny*

"Yes we finally get to see Luna and Neville" said Ginny. "I heard Neville's parents died I feel real bad for them" replied Hermione. "Ya, it's real sad poor Neville he must feel as bad as George," Said Ginny will fixing up her hair into a bun. " Speaking of George how is he holding up," Hermione said. "He has been hiding in the bedroom above his shop and keeps staring at a picture of him and Fred" replied Ginny. "I feel so bad for him maybe since we will be in Diagon alley he could use some company," said Hermione will find some clothes to wear. "Ya we could maybe go see him," said Ginny.

* In Ron's room*

"Are you ready to go Harry?" said Ron while grabbing his jacket. "No not yet" replied Harry who was spending 30 minutes trying on different clothes. "You know you are as slow as Ginny when you get ready, you take so long and you don't have to impress her, I don't understand why you do that stuff. You shouldn't have to dress to impress," said Ron in an irritated mocking voice. " You know if you liked someone you would try to look nice," said Harry. "That's disgusting that you like my little sister she is the brattiest in the family in my opinion." said Ron " For your information, she is not bratty and she is beautiful and I love her" replied Harry in a gooey tone. "Uhh that is disgusting love is gross," said Ron.

Then Hermione sticks her head into Ron's room asking if they are ready to go and then Ginny comes raiding into Ron's room and hugs Harry from the back. Then the disapparate to Diagon alley. Then they see Luna and Neville and they go sit down. "Hey guys I have seen a lot of Wrackspurts in here," said Luna," then they all talked and enjoyed some butterbeer.

*Dean Thomas and Cho Chang walk in*

"Hi Ginny," said Dean. "go away dean," said Ginny. " yeah you don't have to be so rude" replied Dean. "is anything wrong, Ginny," said Harry to Ginny. "Yes, he is bugging me" replied Ginny to Harry. Then Harry got up and started fighting Dean. Everyone was trying to break the fight but no one could. Ginny just stood there frozen in horror as Dean kept punching Harry and he was just laying there bleeding and frozen. Hermione ran to get help well Ron tried pulling Dean away and then he said to Dean "You punch my bestie and break my little sister heart by hurting the one she loves. I will punch you no doubt. Then Ron takes a swing at Dean and then he punches Ron back and then they start fighting and Neville and Luna are pulling them back from each other. Mr. Weasley comes in and sees all this horror and tells everyone to leave. Except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Dean. He sees Harry lying frozen on the floor and he tells Hermione and Ginny to go disapparate him to the wizarding hospital.

Mr. Weasley had a talk with Dean and Ron and then disapparated with Ron to the Hospital.

*at the hospital with Hermione, Ginny, and Harry

" help he needs immediate medical assistance" yelled Hermione who was in tears. Ginny was crying so hard it was like a whale spouted so much water it caused a flood. They rushed Harry into the emergency room and the doctors were working on him will Ginny was crying hysterically saying " He can't die, he just can't I need him". Then the doctors came out and told them " He was very hurt and had very hard punches but he should be fine with a lot of rest for at last 3 weeks with no sports or anything rough like sports. But if he doesn't take his pain pills he will be in tons of pain so just give him these pills every 8 hours. He should be fine." Ginny was so happy she was crying tears of joy. She asked the doctors if she could go see him and they said that's fine but they want to keep him in the hospital for a couple of days to make sure he is feeling ok and to monitor him. They also said after hours only one person is allowed to be in theirs.

*In harry's hospital room*

He is fast asleep and Ginny goes pull up a chair next to him and ends up drifting off to sleep.

*Ginny's dream*

She is on top of a cliff and Bellatrix and she is dueling to the death. "You are such a weak wizard and Harry Potter is just as bad as you" snickered Bellatrix. Then she wakes up screaming in terror. Harry woke up that same day and they went back to the burrow.

*In Ron's room*

Harry is lying in the bed in so much pain that he keeps screaming while Hermione brews a potion for the pain because the medicine was not helping to was crying so much that she locked herself in her room and tried to talk to her put she just screamed: "go away".

3 weeks later

Harry is feeling better and Ginny stopped locking herself in the room. "Hey Harry how are you feeling," said . "I feel better than a couple of weeks ago but it is ok. That's good sweetie would you like a spot of breakfast. After they eat their Hogwarts letters come flying in.

Dear , I hope you have been doing last year you really didn't get your education last year from hunting Horcruxes and the war. All the seventh years are getting this letter since I don't think death eater school counts. You guys will be in the same year as the 6th years. Also, you are Quidditch captain and Head Boy. Mrs. Weasley is head girl and and Mr. Weasley is prefects. He turns over and there's a back side to his letter. The back said I would like you to teach defense against the dark arts because I couldn't think of any better teacher than you. Please take time to think over this and owl me back if you would be a great honor if you would do this. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got the same letter without the back side and different information. "Guess what Guys!" said Harry. What said, everyone. McGonagall asked if I wanted to teach D.A.D.A! "That's great Harry" said Ginny. Everyone kept bugging him for the next week if he was going to accept. Harry had no idea if he wanted to do it.

*IN Ginny's Room*

Harry, please tell me if you are ok. I'm worried you have seemed so depressed lately. I know it is hard for you but I will always be here for you Harry. I know Ginny but I'm scared to go back everything will be different. I can't teach either have you seen me teach. Harry starts crying and Ginny hugs him and tells him you are an awesome teacher, You taught us way more stuff in dumbledore's army than any other teacher has taught us before. You helped Neville actually be able to perform a spell and everyone to produce a Patronus. And If you are scared about going back to Hogwarts we will all be there with you and we will overcome this together. Believe me, we are all scared to return but we need to put our worries behind and try new things. My favorite quote from my dear brothers, Anything is possible if you got enough nerve. Thanks, gin that really helped. I think I will teach! That's great Harry you will make an awesome teacher only if you don't give me a lot of homework. I promise to not give you less than 5 pages a homework replied Harry. HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE SO DEAD! Ginny chased Harry around hitting him while he was saying "Ouch Gin that hurts" They kept going on until night and then everyone went down for a spot of Supper.

They all chatted at dinner and Ron was throwing bread rolls at Harry and the girls were laughing so hard that they almost fell off their chairs.

The Next morning

Ginny and Hermione are sitting in Ginny's room thinking of a prank they can pull on the boys to wake them up. The girls had a bucket of milk and they went into Ron's room and Hermione screamed into Ron's ear while dumping milk all over him. Ginny did the same thing but to Harry. The boys were really mad and Ron kept grunting and getting really mad and all the girls could do was laugh. The boys went to take showers and the girls went down to help Mrs. Weasley cook breakfast. Afterward, the boys came running down still wet from their showers with a hungry stomach. Ron was yelling "I need food" or I'm going to die!" THEy all started bursting into laughter and then sat down for a delicious breakfast. "I can't believe that we only have a week before we go back to Hogwarts and Harry gets to teach us DADA! Said, Ginny, while washing her plate in the sink. Then everyone just hung out in the house and went to Diagon Alley to visit George and get their books.

1 week later

(on the Hogwarts Express)

Harry is sitting next Ginny and Neville. Luna is across from neville and they are chatting about Nargles and Luna's trip to the forest with her dad. Once they finally get to Hogwarts harry runs into Malfoy and then Malfoy goes up to Harry apologizing and he was dating rose at the time, who was a death eater apologized too.

In the great hall

Harry is sitting next to Gin talking strategy for quidditch. Ron is stuffing food in his face and hermione is reading a book about muggles that are vampires in love. "Wow this is such a great love story I wish I would have that kind of love someday" said hermione who was fangirling so hard. Mcgonagall goes up to give a speech since she was the new headmistress. "Hello everyone and welcome back to hogwarts. I know everything won't be the same but we will try to mend this is school and work together in unifying as one school. It has been an emotional two years with dumbledore's death, the war, loved ones dying and so much more. But here are some wise words from a wise person. "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if only one remembers to turn on the light. This quote can help you all out. But we should all be celebrating and put the past behind us even though it might be hard." Said mcgonagall. In the great hall all you could hear was the sobbing of people who lost loved ones and Harry was sobbing and shaking into Ginny's shoulder."let the feast begin" said mcgonagall. Ginny and Harry led the first years to the common room where mcgonagall was There waiting for them. " hello students and I am your head of house and headmistress. Since if the recent events we could not find someone to be head of house so I decided that I would take the post of both headmistress and head of house. I know some of you had a rough year last year believe me I did to. But we need to be there for one another and I need you to care for your fellow classmates and not being rude to slytherin. As some of you know our 7 years from last are joining us again since they didn't get the proper education from death eaters. So we will have more people in this dormitory than usual so I want everyone to be on their best behavior. I will see you all in class tomorrow. Goodnight everyone!"said mcgonagall. Then mcgonagall asked to talk with the returning 7 years and Ginny. Since all of you guys are really close and there is already no space in the 6th year rooms that we have decided to make a special space for returning students. Ginny since you are really close with all these kids we have decided to let you stay with them. All the 7th years from every house will be staying in the same place as you. Luna is also being moved up like Ginny. So follow me to your rooms." So they walked up staircase by staircase and found themselves in the attic of hogwarts where there was a big middle room triple the size of the gryffindor common room with bookshelves couches beanbags a pool table and so much more. They were all in shock of how cool this was. It was just like the gryffindor common room but bigger and instead of the color being red it was purple since three of the houses were primary colors they make purple and green so it was purple. "The girls dorms are on the right and each room has 5 beds with 5 people I don't care where you sleep only if it is on your side. Boys you are on the left same rules apply. The other houses will be coming soon so I would go claim those rooms quickly, also the password is savage since you are all savages." Then mcgonagall left and Harry,Ron, Neville, and Seamus ran up to claim their beds. Dean did not return to hogwarts since he was serving time for punching Harry and cho didn't want to come back. Ginny and hermione went to a room and saved beds for Luna and rose. After they unpacked their trunks and all the other 7th years came in. Everyone went down to the common room. Harry and Ron went to go find the girls. In the girls room it was Ginny, Hermione, Luna, rose, and the surviving patil twin. For the boys it was Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, and Seamus. They all went down and Ginny sat in Harry's lap while hermione went to sit by Ron since he was sitting closest to the library so she wanted to look at the books. Rose and Draco went to sit on the couch and rose was snuggled up to draco. Seamus awkwardly sat next to the patil twin and they started talking. Harry was brushing through her tangled red mess. And she kept screaming ohh Harry that hurts. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Finally after 12 o'clock everyone went up to go to bed before classes.

*in Harry's dream*

Welcome class to DAda I'm your teacher Harry Potter and today we are going to learn about a boggart. Does anyone know what this is? A little boy that was small with thick horned rim glasses said it was a monster that took place as someone's biggest fear. Then this kid turned into Voldemort and was hurting people and finally Voldemort killed Ginny. Harry woke up painting and was shaking so hard that Ron was like "are you ok?" Harry shook his head no and went to get ready for his first day teaching. Luckily for him his first class was a double with the 7th years. He got dresses in his finest teachers outfit and light gray sweater with a black sweater vest and tie. And dress pants with nice shoes. The gang met up in their common room and we're all walking to breakfast. They were all wondering where would they sit but to their surprise there was another table that was just for them. Everyone was eating and laughing just like old times. Harry felt like everything was in place and his life had finally gotten better. He felt home and safe in Ginny's arms.

*D.A.D.A class *

Harry is sitting in his desk waiting for his students to arrive when he feels someone hugging him from behind. "Hey Harry how are you feeling" said Ginny while squeezing him. Ginny you scared me! I didn't mean to. It is ok better get in your seat before everyone shows up and thinks I'm playing favorites. Does anyone know you are teaching? Nobody does except for all the closest people. The class walks in and everyone starts saying where is the teacher and why is Harry sitting in the teachers spot. Harry yells for everyone to sit down and take their seats. Hermione sits next Ginny in the front while Ron and Seamus are sitting next to them and rose and Draco are on the other side. Behind hermione and Ginny is Neville and Luna. Luna was technically supposed to be with the hufflepuffs and ravenclaws but they let her move with her friends to these classes. "Hi everyone so you all are probably wondering why I'm sitting in the teachers chair. Well guess what! I am your new teacher. You probably all are thinking, why is he teaching he hasn't even gotten his newts and he is one of us a 7th year. But mcgonagall asked me to be the teacher since she could find no good teacher to teach this subject except for me. Let's get this lesson started. So today we will be learning about merpeople. Anyone want to tell me why they are so dangerous. Ginny and hermione both raise their hands but of course Harry picks Ginny. MermAids are dangerous because they are feisty and very protective of there stuff and there songs are very high pitched and can take out your eardrums. Very good job Ginny that is true so I want everyone to read pages 1-15 with your table partner and then for homework you have to write a 1 page essay about these creatures. You will have these next to class periods to work on them so I recommend you use your time wisely so you won't have too much homework. Harry was just sitting at his desk staring at Ginny and thinking about his dream where that kid turned into Voldemort and she was killed right before his eyes. Harry decided to walk around the class to see if anyone needed help with Their essay and of course Ron and Seamus did not have a clue on anything so Harry had to help them until class was over. "Class dismissed and don't forget to turn in your essays tomorrow" after that Harry had his first years and then charms with his fellow students.

*Charms Class*

Harry sat next to Ginny and they basically chatted using a spell Harry knew that made their minds intertwin so they could communicate without speaking and still look like they were paying attention. Harry was thinking about his dream forgetting that Ginny knew what he was thinking. Ginny was mind saying it is alright Harry I am here no need to worry. So then they just chatted and chatted during all their classes even when Harry was teaching.


End file.
